Library
by The King of Ash and Roses
Summary: Short One-shot. Credenza and Raven obviously.


I guess welcome to my first Arch. story. I don't really own anything. Uh, enjoy?

* * *

Credenza couldn't sleep. She lay there staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overtake her. She waited another ten minutes before getting up from her bead and walking around the ruins. She went as silently as she could around her sleeping companions. Credenza wandered for a bit until she stopped at the entrance to the library. She knew no one was in there, she saw both Tuff and Cassie sleeping. She walked in, still sneakily in case anyone else was up. Which turned out to be a good choice when she found Raven curled up in a corner, reading. Credenza tried to read the cover but couldn't in the low light. So she decided to show herself.

Raven's mind was awake. He couldn't fall asleep. He left his bed and made stealthily to the library to occupy his racing mind. He found a good history book and curled up in a corner, ready to waste away his thoughts and maybe sleep. Though the book caught his attention and kept his mind wild. Raven found himself in grossed in the book. The authors theories were almost spot on. He was so intent on reading he almost didn't notice when he felt someone sit down beside him. Raven closed the book on his thumb to keep his place as he looked at who had interrupted him.

Credenza was sitting there, reading the cover over his shoulder. He blushed slightly at how close she was to him.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either?" Credenza asked, looking at him.

"Yes. I was trying to fall asleep while reading, but the book is far to interesting to put down, or lull me to sleep." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Credenza giggled. Leaning on his shoulder she reached out for the book.

"Lemme see." He handed it to her willingly, a little dazed as to having her hair right there. She smelled of books and linen. He couldn't get enough of it. She scanned the page he was on and her eyes widened.

"Dang, this guy is pretty much spot on. I see why you couldn't put it down. Maybe if you read it to me we'll both fall asleep." Credenza suggested. Raven considered it and shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." So they sat together and read. His wing/arm found its way around her shoulders and held her close to him as he read. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep. Credenza's head on his shoulder and his head resting on hers.

Raven woke up. He felt well rested and warm. One of his other companions had placed a blanket on them while they were sleeping. He groaned. If one of the Luck twins found them there or Uru or even Kor, would never let it go. They would tease him mercilessly. Raven felt Credenza wake up. She almost bolted straight up, hitting Raven square on the jaw. He cursed.

"Oh! Raven I'm so sorry! I just... didn't expect... us to be..." She trailed off blushing a deep red. Raven smirked.

"In this position?" They were in a slightly different position then when they fell asleep. They had slipped down to where they were lying on the floor. Credenza was almost completely on top of him. His chin was still on her head though. And to top it all off, she had both arms around him and was holding onto him very tightly. His arms were around her too.

"Raven, say a word about this to anyone and they will never find your body." Credenza threatened. Raven laughed.

"I don't know Credenza, you seem to be at my mercy at the moment." You could hear the smirk in his voice. She glared at him.

"Raven, let me go this instant, or I will dragonfly smite you so hard, you won't ever have a right arm." Raven laughed again and let her go, realizing that they still had the blanket.

"Hey. Where'd that come from?" Credenza got up, looking at it. Raven shrugged.

"I bet someone found us and got us a blanket. Though, I have no idea who did it, I certainly hope it wasn't Riley." Credenza nodded.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter now." Credenza walked away from Raven.

They went about their day just as normal, until Raven ran into Claire on accident.

"Sorry Mr. Birdman!" She said going around him, until she turned around again.

"Did you and Credenza have a better night after you got a blanket?" Raven whipped around, eyes wide. Claire giggled and ran out

* * *

Well, review if you feel like it. I don't really mind.


End file.
